


30 (Give Or Take) Days of Grovercy

by retrogaymer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: !!!!!!, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Not Really Angst Yet But Angst-y, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogaymer/pseuds/retrogaymer
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin ! Grovercy is an unreasonably unpopular ship and if you couldn't yet tell from my other works, this lesbian is here to Fill That Niché.





	1. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclaimer, I can pretty much guarantee I won't be posting one EVERY day, but I do hope to get this done relatively quickly ! And the reason I say give or take is because there are some prompts I'm uncomfortable with doing, but might do anyway ? Or just get another prompt from somewhere else. We'll figure it out on the way.  
> (I love these boys.)

Whenever Percy Jackson grabs a hold of my hand, it usually means we're about to run for our lives, which is why it immediately accelerates my heartbeat.

At least, that's what I used to tell myself, until we were on his bed late at night and he laced our fingers together sweetly, and it garnered nearly the exact same reaction, though somehow ten times stronger.

“Woah- You alright? You just got  _ really _ pale.” Percy muttered, and I nodded much too quickly. He clicked his tongue and gave my palm a light squeeze. “...I don't think you are, actually. I can hear your heartbeat.”

Just as fast as the color had drained from my cheeks did they suddenly flare up again in red embarrassment. “S-, sorry, I'm really nervous.”

“Me too.”

I blinked, looking over at him right there, right next to me in the dark cabin. “Really?  _ You're _ nervous?”

He let out a quiet snort and raised an eyebrow at me. “Is that so weird?”

I shrugged. “I mean, I don't know. I guess not. I just- I didn't think hand holding would make someone like you nervous.”

“Someone like me?”

Oh, geez. “Yeah, you know- um. You're, the bravest guy I know. You… You've done a lot of stuff that's more nerve-wracking than hand holding.”

“So have you, dude, don't discredit yourself.”

“Well, yeah, I guess, but- It's not the same! You're, like…” I ran a hand through my hair, leaning my head back before gesturing wildly at the ceiling. “The SON of POSEIDON. Like, royalty.”

Percy broke into laughter, rolling over onto his side so he was practically curled up against me, against our intertwined fingers. “Well- okay, I may be the,” he got an intense look in his eyes and dramatically recreated my fanfare, “SON of POSEIDON, but you're literally the  _ Lord _ of the  _ Wild _ . I think I'm, like - if I'm below being a god, and they  _ are _ the gods, you're the step in-between us.”

I rolled my eyes with a dumb snort, before redirecting them back to his face. Gods, his features were so soft and warm and full of love, it made my chest tight with happiness. “I don't think that's accurate, if I'm being honest.”

“Well it is to  _ me, _ ” Percy stated, and wrapped his free arm around my waist. He craned his neck forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of my pointy ear, and then one of my temples, and then my cheek. “You're my religion,” he muttered, softly, against my skin. I severely underestimated how much warmer he could make my face, and how fast that warmth could spread to the rest of my body.

“That's,” I choked out, while he kept kissing his way across my face, “that's pretty gay.”

He stilled in the middle of a kiss to my forehead, breaking into laughter. “You know what, Grover?” He said, leaning back again to look at my face. As much as my eyes wanted to avoid his out of fear of dying from love overflow, I met the sea of green peering down at me, threatening to spill over with adoration.

“What?”

“That  _ is _ pretty fuckin’ gay,” and he leaned down and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one was VERY short, I know, sorry!! I just wanted this out of the door as fast as possible fjdjfbfjf  
> If you have any ideas to fill out the prompts I'm skipping, feel free to shoot a request @ my tumblr apolloscloset !! (and if I get a lot I like I am definitely not limiting this to 30 days. Go HOG WILD, PEOPLE !!! )


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

It was a lovely day at Yancy Academy. It was early spring, around march, and for once they weren't experiencing weird weather extremes. Just sunshine and cool breezes whistling through the trees, the rustling of leaves mixing with children laughing as they ran around campus together.

On this nice afternoon, Percy Jackson, 12 years old, lover of skateboarding and his mom, was curled up inside his dorm room under a blanket from home, wishing he was dead. This wasn't a new phenomenon; it happened every few months. It was picking up in frequency, however, which worried Grover Underwood even more than anything else in his life, and that was saying a _lot._

He was stood in the doorway to Percy's room, unsure if the other boy was even aware he was there. He hadn't given any signs of it; hadn't given any signs of being alive in general, aside from the distress radiating off of him that Grover’s satyr sensitivity picked up on.

It made him unbelievably nervous.

He anxiously bounced the door back and forth, bumping it from his hip to his hand, before the hinges cringed and made him freeze to a stop. Percy showed no reaction at first, and Grover got to feel relieved for about five seconds before he spoke up.

“Can you decide whether or not you're gonna try to talk? You're letting in a draft,” his muttered voice sounded, and Grover felt a wash of embarrassed heat rush through him. Still, though, he stepped inside, and closed the door behind him.

“You can still sass me, apparently, so. Can't be _all_ bad,” he said, and Percy snorted in response. Grover had no idea if it was a good or bad reaction, but it was still a _reaction_ , so that was a good start. He stepped over dirty laundry and various candy wrappers to reach Percy's bed, and then hesitated. He opted to pull out the chair from Percy's desk underneath the window, noting the drawn curtains fluttering lightly by wind. So, he had been up at least once, to let in some air. That was a little comforting.

Only a little, though.

“What's up, Percy?”

Grover was only met with silence for a few seconds, and then a garbled noise of disdain from the back of Percy's throat as he shifted on the bed, pressing his face into his pillow. Grover hummed sympathetically. He was an expert on reading Percy noises by now - usually, they meant he didn't actually have any idea how to describe what he was feeling, aside from moans and groans. He was pretty sure this one meant he was feeling miserable and homesick.

“Can I help?”

“I don't know-” Percy sounded like he had something else to say, but cut himself off, stumbling over his own words to get out a joke that was ingrained in both their heads by now, by courtesy of smart-ass teachers, “ _can_ you?”

“Not if you do that again,” Grover laughed, and Percy lifted his head slightly.

“That- you can, you can do that.”

Grover raised an eyebrow. “Laugh?”

Percy nodded. “Or, just. Talk. Distract me, or whatever.”

“Alright. Any particular topics on your mind?”

“...Complain about your uncle?”

Grover paused, furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh… Large family - remind me which uncle?”

“You know,” Percy shifted, “the one with the hawaiian shirts and the diet coke.”

“Oh, _boy,_ ” Grover huffed out, “can I do _that._ ”

Percy snorted, definitely a good, happy one this time, and it made Grover smile.

He set off on the most recent story about his ‘uncle Dion’, gladly seizing any opportunity that arose to freely complain about his boss where he wouldn't get smitten. This one involved some Hermes kids that he effectively recast as his cousins, which earned him a _“Jesus Christ, you have a giant family”,_ and not responding with ‘ _oh, Percy, you have NO idea’_ took up just about all of his self control. The story also involved Grover getting up and leaning over Percy to give him the full effect of his gesture-heavy mr. D impression, and dragged a few more precious laughs out of him.

When Grover was done, he was sat on the edge of Percy's bed rather than the chair, and his hand had absentmindedly found its way to Percy's shoulder to squeeze it for _emphasis_.

Silence - neither awkward nor comfortable, just silence - fell over them save for their breathing and the background noise bouncing in through the window, as Grover rubbed Percy's arm slowly, in a manner he hoped was comforting.

“Grover, what's wrong with me?” Percy suddenly muttered, softly. Grover felt his heart tie itself into a knot and then proceed to lodge itself in his throat. He couldn't lie and say nothing, but he couldn't tell him the full truth, either - not yet, anyway, by Chiron's demands.

“Whatever it is,” Grover started, and then paused, having to choose his words carefully. “It's… I think it's very close to what's wrong with me. So… You know,” he gave Percy's forearm a light squeeze, “we’re in it together. Like everything else, right?”

Percy went silent again for a while. He was barely moving under the blanket, either, his body stiff underneath Grover’s palm. Then, he sniffled. “Right.”

His voice was quiet and small and shaky, but _trusting,_ and it made the satyrs chest ache. He knew there was probably something wrong with Percy beyond just all the demigod stuff - he related too much to the others struggles for there not to be - but he still felt bad about not explaining at least some of what was causing him troubles. On the other hand, it would open up a whole new can of worms dealing with all of _that -_ but it would make the getting-used-to-it process finish sooner.

“Can you, like…” Percy spoke up again, still sounding just as small, then paused before he shook his head and burrowed his face further into his pillow. “No, nevermind, that's stupid.”

“Hey, we do stupid stuff all the time, why stop now?” Grover said, leaning over Percy slightly so he could see his face, see one of those sea green eyes peek up at his teasing expression. It drew another snort out of Percy, and Grover felt successful. “What is it?”

“Just… I don't know,” Percy turned his eyes back to the wall, and pulled his blanket up over his mouth, maybe in hopes that muffling the words would make them feel less awkward. “My mom - I miss her. She, like. Hugs me. And stuff. When I'm upset.”

“Do you want me to hug you?”

Percy didn't answer, but after a short silence, he nodded.

“That's not stupid at all, Perce,” Grover smiled as he pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and let the hand that had been on his arm slide around to hug his chest, pulling Percy back up against him. Percy tensed up as stiff as a board for a second, but then pressed himself close, letting out a small noise of appreciation.

“...Are you cold?” He then tested, still a nervous edge to his voice.

“No, but I can get under the blanket anyway, if that's what you're hinting at.”

Percy blindly elbowed Grover behind him, but lifted the blanket as a wordless invitation anyways. Grover shuffled closer with a smile, and went to wrap his arms back around Percy. This time, the other turned around towards him, but quickly buried his face in Grover’s chest and hugged him back tightly before he could read Percy's expression. Grover held back a snort, resting his cheek against the mop of black hair that was now in his face.

He felt like an actual, real, efficient protector right now, for the first time since the tree on the hill. Felt like he was for once helping keep Percy safe, even if it was just by hugging him when he was upset or cheering him up by making fun of mr. D.

He closed his eyes, tightened his hold on Percy, and grinned when he felt him return the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the four days pause !!! i just found out im going on antidepressants and have kind of . been freaking out abt that . and i ended up taking it out on percy a little bit aehfjdjf, but i hope you enjoyed anyway!!


	3. Watching A Movie/Gaming

_(17:21) hey youre in new york rn right_

 

_(17:36) yes?_

 

_(17:36) i need you to come over Right Now immediately_

 

_(17:40) well that sure is ominous, percy_

_(17:40) whats up???_

 

_(17:41) im BABYSITTING and im DYING_

_(17:41) estelle sweetie i love you but stop sticking crAYONS UP YOUR N O S E ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I KNOW WE LOVE BLUE IN THIS HOUSEHOLD BUT NOT THAT MUCH_

_(17:42) im so bad with kids im going to cry help me p l e a s im begging_

 

_(17:46) okay, ill come over, if i dont pass out laughing first_

 

_(17:46) ITS NOT FUNNY_

 

_(17:49) omw ;*_

_(17:50) you definitely love blue enough that you would stick crayons up your nose also_

_(17:51) im holding onto my freud theory_

_(17:51) the only valuable thing that man has ever given me is proof that you want to fuck the ocean_

 

Percy snorted, flopped back on his couch and threw his phone to the couch pillows, then covered his face with his hands and tried not to scream into them. He parted his fingers slightly to peer down at his little sister, seated on the floor, surrounded by the desperate attempts Percy had made to entertain her, currently absentmindedly filling out a coloring book while watching the clean vine compilations he was streaming - Percy had resorted to chromecast, because he wasn't about to subject himself to four hundred hours of Teen Titans Go. He would do many things for Stella, including dying, but he wouldn't do _that_. He reached down after his phone again, checked for any new messages from Grover, then the time, and groaned when he saw neither had really changed much since he last looked at the screen. He leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees, started jiggling one leg impatiently. His head dropped to stare at the floor, zone out until the doorbell rang.

“Percy?”

Oh no.

He looked up, smiled at his sister, her big hazel eyes now peering over at him. “What's up?”

“I'm bored.”

Percy clicked his tongue - “you and me both, buddy. Um, one of my friends is coming over in a moment, but until then we could-”

“Who?” Stella was on her feet now, eagerly approaching Percy.

“Uh - his name is Grover, he's-”

“Is he one of your camp friends?” Stella broke him off while she climbed onto the couch next to him, with a little help from Percy.

He nodded, smiled, “yeah. The first one, actually. We went to boarding school together, too, before my first summer there.”

Stella nodded, then paused, tilted her head a little. “What's a boarding school?”

“It's like - a school where you live. Like college, but for kids.”

Stella scrunched up her nose, “that doesn't sound very fun.”

Percy snorted and shook his head, “sure wasn't. Well… Grover was pretty fun, but aside from that, you're right.”

Estelle nodded. “Can he whistle?”

He laughed gently at her quick topic change, scratched at his chin in thought. “Um - I can't really remember, I think so? He seems like a whistler.”

“Can he teach me how to whistle?”

“I think he'd love to,” Percy smiled. “He's really sweet and friendly.”

“Is he your best friend?”

“Um…” Percy paused, looked over at the television, _(“oh my god they were roommates”)_ broke into a small grin. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

“Is he your best friend because he can whistle?”

He broke into laughter, ruffled up her short black curls - “yeah, that's - that's why.”

“Hey - don't mess up my hair!” Stella complained, reached up to push his hand away. Percy quirked a brow.

“What, you don't want me to do this?” He went back in, only stopped when he got hit in the stomach by two small fists of fury, fell back laughing against the couch.

“You're so _rude,_ I don't know why someone like Grover would be your friend!” Estelle huffed, shifted to lay her legs over Percy's lap.

“Well - you don't know him, do you?”

“You said he was sweet and that he can whistle!”

“I could be lying.”

Stella blew a raspberry at him, Percy laughed again. She paused, went silent for a second, then examined his face curiously. “Does Grover have any siblings?”

“Um…” Percy paused, scratched at the back of his neck. “Not that I know of, no.”

“Does he know you have a sister?”

“Yep, he does.”

“What does he think of me?”

Percy snorted. “He hasn't met you yet.”

“But if he knows you have a sister you've probably told him about me!” She punched his shoulder, “tell me what you said to him about me - like, you know, how you told me he was cute.”

Percy felt his cheeks heat up - “I did _not_ say he was cute, I said he was _sweet_.”

Estelle shrugged, “same thing.”

“It’s - It's really not, Stella.”

“What's the difference then?”

Percy huffed, ran a hand through his hair. “Well, sweet is like - like he's a nice dude, a nice guy. He's kind and junk. Cute is - he's nice to look at. Like, his face is. A good face.”

Stella nodded, as she was one of the only people that understood Percy's fragmented thought processes. “Okay - I think I get it.” She paused. “Do you think he's cute, then, though?”

Percy's cheeks only got redder. “I-... I’m. Yeah, I. I do, I guess, a little.”

“Did you tell him I'm cute?”

Percy snorted. “No; I told him you're a goblin that steals all my gummy bears.”

Stella gasped, offended - “you- you're the one that won't share! Mommy says _sharing_ is _caring_ and - you did NOT tell him I'm a GOBLIN you _butthead_ -”

“Alright, calm down-“ Percy put his hand over her mouth, “I didn't, I- okay, tiny, you're gonna have to do something much grosser than lick my hand to- _OW!_ ” Percy yelped and pulled his hand back from the deadly jaws of his eight year old sister, who was now grinning triumphantly at him.

Percy pointed a finger at her.

“That wasn't nice.”

She snapped forward and tried to bite at his finger, but he pulled back just in time.

“Telling your best friend who you think is cute and sweet that I'm a goblin isn't nice.”

“Okay -” Percy hated that she had latched onto the cute part, “point taken, but I was actually joking. Doofus. I showed him some pictures of you. He thinks you're really cute.”

She gasped, clasped her hands on her cheeks - “he thinks I have a good face?”

Percy snorted. “He sure does!”

Estelle paused. Went quiet for a minute. “Do you think Annabeth thinks I have a good face?”

Percy blinked. Raised an eyebrow. “Uh. That's - “

He was broken off by the doorbell ringing, and Stella gasping as she jumped down from the couch again.

“No, wait - I'll get that!” Percy hastily got up after her, going to get to the intercom before he was stopped by a sudden weight around his leg.

“I wanna answer it!” Stella complained, trying to restrain him by the thigh. Percy rolled his eyes.

“You can't even reach.”

“You can lift me!”

“Or I could not,” he suggested, continued walking with a little difficulty, though he was strong enough to pull her along. She continued making complaints all the way to the buzzer, where Percy could finally let Grover in.

“Hello, there's an eight year old hanging off my leg, _save me_ ,” he said into it, heard that familiar laugh on the other end.

“You're rude,” Stella huffed, from where she was now sitting on his shoe with her arms wrapped around his knee tightly, pouting up at him.

Percy stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue shorts. “Maybe so. Also, um - “ he paused, bit at his lip. “Don't- don't tell Grover I said he's cute.”

Stella's nose scrunched up in confusion. “Why?”

“‘Cause… I think it would weird him out a little.”

“Wh-” Stella was broken off by a knock at the front door, and before Percy could react, she had thrown himself from his leg towards their door, jumping up to grab the handle and swing it open. “Percy thinks you're cute!”

Percy emitted a strangled groan in the back of his throat, dashed to her and clasped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. (She bit him again. He suffered through it.)

He looked up at his best friend, who looked surprised and bewildered, and a little flustered, probably from walking up the stairs. He was wearing a shearling denim jacket over a plaid green button-up, cuffed jeans embroidered with flowers - _gods,_ Grover was wearing a borderline Canadian tuxedo and Percy still thought he looked amazing.

“ _Hello._ ”

Grover let out a nervous chuckle, one eyebrow raised. “Uh, hi.”

Percy moved his hand away from Stella's mouth again so she could hopefully introduce herself properly, wiped off her spit on the side of his shorts-

“Did you hear me? I said Percy thinks you're cute-” Percy covered her mouth again, had to bite back a few swear words. Grover laughed gently, which only fuelled the fire underneath Percy's skin.

“Yeah - I did hear you. Um. Thanks, I guess?” He shrugged a little, scratched at the back of his neck - Percy didn't know if it was his mind being hopeful, or if Grover looked more flustered. Maybe not from walking up the stairs. “Can I come in?”

“If this troll can keep quiet,” Percy said, which earned him a bite sharp enough he had to retreat his hand again. Grover stepped inside with a laugh when Stella used the opportunity to turn around and punch at Percy's chest while he was still crouched, closing the door behind him. Percy grabbed Stella's wrists out of the air, flipped her around - “how about you introduce yourself?”

Stella paused, looked up at Grover, then over her shoulder at Percy. “Why? You've already told him about me.”

Percy let out an exasperated groan, while Grover snorted. “That's a very good point, Stella!”

Stella gestured to Grover, nodded, “ _see?_ Grover already knows who I am.”

“He certainly does,” Percy mumbled while he stood up, exchanged looks with Grover - his own completely lost, Grover’s soft and full of amused affection. It made Percy's heart skip a beat.

“Well, since we don't have to waste time on names, what are you guys up to?” Grover asked.

“ _Nothing,_ Percy's super boring.”

Grover laughed. “Tell me about it.”

“Hey!” Percy nudged at Grover’s shoulder with a fist, which Grover dodged. Grover stuck out his tongue at Percy, then looked back down at Estelle. “Is there anything you wanna do, then?”

Stella paused in consideration, looked up at the ceiling. “Mmm. I wanna have a water gun fight!”

“We can't,” Percy broke in, “It's still too cold outside.”

“You only say that ‘cause mom said so,” Stella pouted.

“Yeah, and mom's smarter than both of us, so we should listen to her.”

Grover laughed. “Can't argue with that. But, uh - Percy,” he looked up, met Percy's eyes. Percy tried not to get lost in them while he spoke. “Didn't you play that squid game with Annabeth the other day? I'm like, 90% sure that was your instagram story.”

Percy scratched at his neck. “Um… You mean Splatoon 2?”

“Yeah, that!” He looked back down at Stella, “would that be an okay compromise?”

Stella nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! The switch is in Percy's room,” she said, already setting in motion. Grover laughed a little as he watched after her, held Percy back briefly with a hand on his chest.

“Hey,” he turned to face him, a gentle smile on his face. “It's good to see you again, Percy.”

Percy felt an avalanche of ants crawl down his spine from the look in Grover’s eyes (and the hand on his chest), gave a goofy smile back.

“Yeah, you too. I missed you. Thanks for helping out.”

“No problem - I can't believe I haven't met your sister before! She's super cute,” Grover grinned, then paused. “And, um.” He looked away, nervously bit at his lip. “So are you.”

The ants were back. Percy's breath hitched in his throat. Grover’s hand was still resting lightly on one of his pecs.

“Thuh-… Thanks,” Percy managed, quietly. Grover looked back up, back into his eyes.

“Guys, I need help setting up the switch!” Stella's voice interrupted their passionate staring contest, both taking a startled step back from one another and adjusting themselves before heading to Percy's room to join his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shows up months late with a fic where grover and percy barely interact and dont actually do any of the prompt  
> HEWWO??????????
> 
> fhdjdjdj i found out about estelles existanve immediately after waking up from a dream bc i was crying so hard over somethin i imagined happened in the pjo books and had to shakily check percys wiki at 6 am and i IMMEDIATELY FELL IN LOV even thouhg she doesnt even have One (1) line yet


End file.
